1. Field of the Invention
The invention contained herein relates to conductivity cells of the flow-through type having inner and outer electrodes for measuring the conductivity of fluids passing therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various electrolytic conductivity cells have been conceived in the past such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,300 and instruments termed SOLU-BRIDGE.RTM. made by Beckman Instruments, Inc. These devices are useful in determining the conductivity of fluids such as water and are generally designed for a specific conductivity range. With manufacturers becoming increasing aware of problems associated with impure water, more and more attention is being paid to purity and as a result conductivity is being measured more often and in various stages of manufacturing processes and in raw materials. Since fluids such as water vary greatly in their conductivity, it is not uncommon for a manufacturer to maintain an inventory of conductivity cells, each for a different range of conductivity measurement.
With this background known of conventional conductivity measuring devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a conductivity cell which has an adjustable inner electrode to provide a wide range of conductivity measurements.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a conductivity cell which is relatively simple in construction and economical to manufacturer.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a conductivity cell which can be simply adjusted and calibrated by a technician with little training.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation of the invention is presented below.